The Genesis Glitch
by Madsluads
Summary: Kaytlen Genesis has been Sam's best friend since either could remember. She went missing for a few years after her father died, but when she reappeared the two put it behind them. When Sam gets a new car, Kay is there to experience everything with him. They meet the Bots and she sabotages the Cons. But her presence must change something.
1. A Single Smile

Kaytlen Genesis walked through Tranquility High, her books in hand and hair covering one eye. She entered the last class of the day, History, and sat down in the back on the side near the door. Sharp pain shot behind her eyes and she took her glasses off, rubbing at her temples for a minute until the bell rang and the pain disappeared. She put her red and black glasses back on and let her shoulder length black hair fall naturally, covering her right eye. A kid walked up and started presenting her genealogy report, most of the class not listening. Kay herself was doodling lightly on a spare piece of paper. She wasn't talented at humanoid figures, but she could draw symbols well.

The girl sat down and was replaced by another girl. Glancing at her watch Kay saw that a third of the class had already gone by. Either this one or one more left and the day would be done. Looking down at the paper Kay noticed the symbol was finished and smiled lightly, moving on. Once more the class clapped and the teacher called out her friend, Sam Witwicky. He walked up to the podium and dumped out his backpack, apologising and scanning his eyes over the crowd. His hazel eyes met her multi-colored green with a yellow ring near the pupil eyes. She gave him an encouraging smile and he started.

"For my family gene-" He was cut off as a rubber band hit him in the side of the neck.

"Who did- who did that?" Mr. Hosney questioned. When no one answered he sat back down. "People, responsibility." He nodded to Sam who continued on about his great-great-grandfather. How he explored the Arctic Circle, found a giant 'Ice-Man', went blind and crazy in a psycho ward. He tried to sell a few items between the facts, but Kay really paid attention when he showed the last-minute newspaper he told her about at lunch. On them were symbols. She glanced at her doodle, then back at the paper. The same symbols she drew.

The bell rang and she gathered up her items, leaning against the back of the wall and waiting for Sam.

"Alright people might be a pop quiz tomorrow might not! Sleep in fear tonight," Mr. Hosney said. Kay chuckled as Sam tried to sell his items before the teacher reprimanded him. Sam walked up as everyone left.

"So? How'd I do?" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Uh, I'd say a solid B-." Kay chuckled again as Sam's face fell, then chuckled harder as he glared at her. He turned back to the teacher.

"A B-?"

"You were hawking your great-great-grandfather's stuff in my class!" the adult said, exasperated.

"People like, people like that, okay you see that man out there?" He pointed out of the window towards his father, sitting in a green Porsche convertible. "That's my father. Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. And a man's promise to that boy. He looked at me in the eye. He said, 'Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me $2,000 and three As.' Okay? I got the 2,000 and I got two As. Okay? Here's the dream. Your B-? Poof." He made a 'poof' motion his hands while saying, "dream gone. Kaput. Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?" Kay burst out laughing and walked out of the room, wanting to be surprised at the outcome. She went to her locker and grabbed her stuff then walked out towards Mr. Witwicky.

Right as she was getting in and saying hi to Mr. Witwicky, Sam came bolting out of the school screaming 'Yes!' to the high heavens.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say he got some type of A," she muttered with a smile. Ron chuckled.

"Got an A?" he asked.

"A-. It's an A though." Ron held his hand out.

"Hold on, hold on. I can't see." He looked at the A- written in red on the page.

"It's an A?" Ron nodded.

"It's an A." Kay smiled and grabbed her ear buds, putting one in while listening to the father and son talk. She closed her eyes and relaxed, only opening them when she felt a jolt. She looked around and chuckled, seeing the building of the Porsche dealership. She was about to comment when she saw Ron's smirk.

"What surprise?" she caught Sam saying. He then registered their place. "No way. No, no! Aw you gotta be kidding me."

"You just jinxed yourself," Kay said. Ron laughed.

"You're right, I'm kidding." He saw Sam's dejected look and laughed again. "What? You think I'm gonna get you a Porsche? For your first car?"

"I'm not talking to you. You think that's funny?" Ron nodded as he drove across the street.

"Yeah I think that's funny." Neither of the men noticed a Camaro drive and park itself, though Kay did.

Ron parked and exited along with the teens. Kay, after putting her pack on, immediately went towards the Camaro. Upon closer inspection she noticed it was a 1976 model. She stroked the racing stripes, no longer caring about the fact that it drove itself. She felt it shiver and smiled.

"Sorry," she whispered. She opened the driver side door and hopped in. Seeing some gunk on the steering wheel she wiped it off and saw a robotic face in the middle instead of the Chevy symbol. "Why does that look familiar?" she mumbled as a sense of déjà vu washed over her. Looking up she saw Sam walking over and got out. "Samuel James Witwicky plant that fat arse of yours into the driver seat of this car right now!" she called out. Ron and this random black dude they were walking with laughed while Sam walked over and sat.

"Feels nice," he commented. Ron and the man caught up.

"It's got racing stripes," Ron commented. The man leaned against the car.

"Yeah it's got, wait a minute. What the heck is this? I don't know anything about this car. Hey Manny!" A mechanic exited the building.

"Yeah?"

"What is this?" Manny shrugged.

"I don't know boss. Never seen it before. It's loco. " The man growled.

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny, find out." Ron's gaze left the other man.

"So how much?" The man sighed.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, slick wheels and custom paint job-"

"But the paint's faded!" Sam interrupted.

"Yeah, but it's custom."

"It's custom faded?" Kay questioned.

"It's your first car, wouldn't expect you to understand. Especially you girly." Kay bristled slightly as the man looked to Ron. "5000."

"No I'm not going over 4." The man looked at Sam.

"Alright kid, get out of the car." Sam protested.

"No, no. You said cars picked their drivers!"

"Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father, get out the car." A feral growl exited Kay and the man glanced warily at her, before hopping into a Bug next to the Camaro. He said something she couldn't catch then all jumped in surprise when Sam shut the driver's side door only for the opposite door to swing open and ram into the Bug. Kay held her hands up in surrender, saying she didn't do it, but still chuckled. The man called Manny over to bang the dent out with a laugh then pointed across the lot at another car.

"This one's my favorite. Drove all the way from Alabamy." Kay stayed near the Camaro and glanced at it when the radio turned on, followed by the car alarm. She covered her ears and watched as all the windows but its own burst and the alarm turned into an oxygen deprived laugh. The dealer stood up and looked at the entire lot in shock then spun around, holding up 4 fingers.

"4000," he croaked. Kay smirked and hopped into the passenger seat while Sam cheered and got the keys, hopping into the driver's side.

"I swear to God, you kill me in a car accident I'll haunt you for the rest of your life," she said. She could've sworn the car vibrated in laughter but wasn't sure as Sam had started up the engine. They drove in companionable silence with the radio on, playing music softly.

"There's a party tomorrow," Sam said. Kay smirked.

"You inviting me?" Sam smiled and glanced at her. "Eyes on the road, bucko." This time he laughed as he switched his gaze back to the road.

"Yeah, if you wanna come." Kay smiled.

"Sure, why not?" They arrived at her house, a block away from Sam's, and she got out. "See ya tomorrow." Sam waved and she shut the door, watching him drive off. She glanced at her house and took a deep breath, then entered.

"Kaytlen!" her mother immediately yelled.

"Yes, mother?" she called back.

"You're late!" Kay hung her head and barely flinched when her mother's hand collided with her face. Her mother had abused her for years now. "I had to clean up the house. Go to your room!" Kay nodded and walked up the steps, entering her room and sitting on the bed. She set her backpack by the door and, having no homework, laid down and fell asleep far earlier than usual.

~Z-Z~

The next day Kay woke up early. She got up and went to her bathroom, washing her face and looking in the mirror. Her multi-colored eyes were dull, and a large bruise was slightly visible on the side of her face. She sighed. Her skin had toughened so much that she barely bruised.

Kay exited her bathroom and changed into a black shirt that had many shades of gray as details, as well as black jeans with the same detail. She then covered it with a blue-gray sweatshirt and put on the same color shoes. Grabbing her backpack she left her room only for something sharp to collide with the right side of her face.

"Where are you going?!" her mother demanded. Kay growled and pushed past her, clutching the slowly bleeding side of her face. "Where are you going!"

"I'm leaving." With that Kay walked out of the house and slammed the door. She walked towards Sam's house and as soon as she arrived she fell down against the side of the Camaro, crying. She heard a door open and shut then felt arms wrap around her.

"What happened Kay?" She looked up at Sam and let him see her face. He stared for a bit then stood up, supporting her. "C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Sam?" a woman called out. Both looked up to see Judy Witwicky standing in the doorway. She gasped when she saw Kay's face and walked forward, inspecting the cut. "That's it. I'm calling the police."

"Wait, Mrs. Witwicky." Kay was ignored as the woman whipped out her cell phone and called 911. When they arrived her cut was treated and she was told she would have a large scar. They also questioned her and arrested her mother who screamed insults the entire time. When all of it was said and done the two were on the way to school, and Kay smiled; a smile that for once reached her eyes.


	2. Party Time!

**A/N: Oh my gosh! This must've been the most faved and followed story in the first two days that I ever written. Thank you everyone! I would've posted this yesterday, but the manage stories tab wouldn't work for me.**

* * *

History class on the last day of school. Kay laughed on the inside when she got to history. Her strange teacher did, in fact, give them a pop quiz on the last day of school. She finished and handed her paper in, surprised to see the teacher glance at it then her. He smiled.

"Glad to see the old Kay I remember back." Kay smiled, knowing her eyes were glowing, and nodded, heading back to her seat and doodling. She watched as the rest of her class handed their papers in and were given time to talk. Mikaela walked over and sat next to Kay.

"There's my Kay," she stated. Kay chuckled and set her pencil down, looking towards Mikaela.

"Why is everyone saying that?"

"The light is back in your eyes." Kay saw Mikaela's gaze linger on the cut that was healing fairly quickly. Kay smiled, though it was a bit more solemn.

"I got a good reason." Mikaela showed her curiosity through her eyes. "Mrs. Witwicky called the cops on my mom. Now momma's in jail and I'm a free bird that will be living alone in the same nest." Mikaela smiled brightly again.

"Mrs. Witwicky? Is that Sam's mom?" Kay nodded, and chuckled lightly as Mikaela seemed to get a bit nervous. "Do you think he likes me?" she whispered. Kay laughed outright as the bell rang.

"You'll figure out at the party later, Mika." With that she gave Mikaela a hug and left, gathering everything up in her backpack and exiting the school. She glanced at the parking lot and saw the Camaro. She went over and tried the door, finding it unlocked. "Sheesh Sam," she muttered. She threw her pack in the back seat and sat down, stroking the leather absent mindedly. The car shivered once more and Kay smiled. "I have no idea if you like that or not." Sam walked up and entered, sitting down.

"How'd you get in?" Kay stared at him.

"You left the door unlocked."

"I did?" Kay sighed.

"Yes Sam, you did." The two got into a small banter the entire ride to Kay's house. She quickly ran inside, doing a mental check of what she had to do and what she didn't to clean it up, then set her backpack down and ran back outside, locking the door. She got in the Camaro and rode to Sam's house, though she didn't buckle.

"C'mon," Sam said, pulling Kay's wrist towards the house.

"Okay?" They entered the house and Sam quickly released her wrist, bolting to his room. "Sam?"

"Kaytlen!" Kay turned around only to be sat down on the couch, a remote thrown to one hand and a mini sandwich forced into her other hand by Judy. "Kaytlen Genesis, you shall eat that sandwich and watch TV until Sam is ready to go, do you understand?" Kay laughed and nodded, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Yes ma'am," she mumbled around the food. Judy smiled.

"Good girl." A few barks were her warning before Kay found a Chihuahua on her lap.

"Hi Mojo," Kay said, taking another bite out of the sandwich. For the rest of the time waiting for Sam she watched TV and ate her sandwich with Mojo. When Sam rushed downstairs she set Mojo down and shut the TV off then headed out. The first thing she heard was an argument about grass. As she walked to the Camaro she heard Sam argue about Mojo's 'bling'. "Don't worry Judy. I love the bling," she called out with a laugh.

"See Sam? Kay likes it." Sam waved it off. "I want you both home by 11 o'clock."

"11 o'clock," Ron reiterated.

"Yeah, alright."

"And please, for the love of God drive safely." Kay glanced at her.

"Pray for me please," she said mockingly.

"Shut up," Sam said with a light laugh. With that the two took off towards the lake. Kay noticed they were taking a slight detour, however.

"We're picking up Miles?" Sam nodded. When they pulled up Kay got in the back. Miles walked up and jumped in through the window. "There is such thing as a door, you know," Kay said. Miles feigned confusion.

"What's a door?" They all laughed as Sam drove off. Kay put her earbuds in and sat back, closing her eyes and falling into her half aware state of sleep. She cracked her eyes open when someone smacked her leg. "We're here," Miles said. Kay wrapped her earbuds around her phone and stuck it in her pocket, sliding out after Miles.

"I'll get you back for that." She was ignored in favor of Sam.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, dude Mikaela's here." Kay chuckled and walked over to said person.

"Hey Kay!" Mikaela said. Trent glanced over and Kay almost full out barfed at the way he did it. Sure she was well shaped like Mikaela, but really? He was dating Mikaela.

"Hey Mika," she replied. She stood next to her and pulled out one of her earbuds, listening to the music. Sam walked up right then.

"Hey bro!" Trent called out. "That car, it's nice." Mikaela wrapped her arms around his waist, though Kay could tell it wasn't real. Sam glanced back at the Camaro while Trent tried to get his attention once more. "So what are you doing here?" Miles started to climb a tree.

"We're here to climb this tree," he said. Kay smiled at his cover while Trent grinned.

"Yeah, I see that. Looks fun." He seemed to struggle to find something to batter Sam's ego with. "You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" Kay winced at the memory.

"Oh, no, no, that... No. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Trent laughed.

"What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football." I see where this is going, she thought to herself. "No, it's a good book. Your friends'll love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun. Lot of fun." Trent started walking up to Sam threateningly.

"That's funny." Mikaela went to intervene but Kay was faster.

"Actually it was very funny," she said, walking up. "I'm pretty sure what he was implying was true. And also, last I knew, you were dating Mika." She caught Mikaela raising an eyebrow and Trent start to bristle. "Anyway I'll leave you and your amazingly large brain to figure out what the heck I just said." With that she spun on her heels grabbing both Sam and Miles after giving Miles his sweatshirt and dragging them towards the Camaro.

When they reached the car Kay jumped in first. Miles shut the door and hopped in through the window.

"Really?" Miles laughed while Kay chuckled. Out of nowhere the radio turned on.

"Who's gonna drive ya home?" Kay smiled while Miles stared at the radio.

"Hey man, what's wrong with your radio?"

"I'm gonna drive her home." Kay looked through the windshield to see Mikaela walking and Trent staring at Kay. Kay glared.

"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man, let her hitchhike." Kay growled quietly.

"She lives ten miles from here, this is the only chance I got."

"Okay, we'll throw her in the back with Kay-"

"Did you just say throw her in the back?" Sam demanded. They continued to fight while Kay laid down, almost falling asleep. Before she did she registered that Mikaela got in and started talking with Sam.

~Z-Z~

Kay woke up a mile from Mikaela's house. She yawned and stretched sitting in the middle and sticking her face between the two teens.

"Hey love birds," she said. Mikaela sputtered in the middle of saying something while Sam blushed deeply.

"Perfect timing Kay," Sam mumbled. Kay smiled and was quiet until they reached a stop light.

"You two know I'm expecting a few nieces and nephews, right?" Even the Camaro rumbled in laughter while the two became wide-eyed and stared at each other, then at Kay. The light turned green but they stayed where they were. "The light's green." Sam quickly took off, accidently, or purposely, making Kay fly back into the seat. She was silent until they reached Mikaela's house.

"Do you, do you think I'm shallow?" she asked Sam.

"Do I think you're- no! No I think there's more to you than meets the eye." Mikaela nodded and smiled, exiting the car.

"See ya Sam, Kay." Sam said bye while Kay waved.

"Later Mika!" With that Sam drove home. "Can I stay in your spare tonight?" Kay asked suddenly. Sam glanced back at her.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Why?" Kay shrugged.

"Got a strange feeling. It's not bad, but it's strange." Sam nodded and drove past Kay's house. They entered the house and said goodnight to his parents who didn't ask any questions then both went to bed. Kay laid down in the spare and stared at the ceiling, not being able to fall asleep. Around midnight she left the room after putting her shoes on and went to the Camaro. She opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. The radio crackled to life.

"Everything alright?" a man's voice said. Kay nodded.

"I'm fine, I just can't sleep."

"Any... reason?" Kay just shook her head.

"I don't know. Maybe 'cause I fell asleep on the way to Mika's."

"Mika's?" my voice said over the radio.

"Yeah, Mikaela. She was that other girl in here." There was a bit of silence until Kay chuckled. "You know what? If I'm going crazy I would at least like to know your name." The car vibrated in a chuckle.

"You ain't...crazy...Any guesses?" Kay glanced at the mirror where a bumble bee air freshener hang and at the paint scheme.

"Bumblebee?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Kay laughed.

"Well, my name's Kaytlen Genesis. Call me Kay." Kay closed her eyes and felt the seat belt wrap around her. She smiled and rested a hand on it, then fell asleep.

Kay started awake when Bee's engine turned on.

"Sorry darling," he said. Kay rubbed the seat.

"It's fine." They drove through the town and Kay noticed Sam following, thus she sunk down into the seat. At one point while she was rubbing the seat Bee shivered again. Kay chuckled. "I've been meaning to ask. Does this tickle or something?"

"Feels...nice." The voices seemed to be mumbling and Kay laughed again. She then noticed that they were entering the train yard. Bee drove to a silo and opened his door, then did something that sent Kay into shock. He transformed.

Plates and parts shifted and soon a robot was standing in front of her with a helmet, baby blue eyes, and something over its mouth.

"Bee?" The robot nodded. A few more seconds then, "Awwww! You're so cute!" Kay exclaimed. Bee started a bit then chuckled, though it was kind of awkward. He then lowered his hand and Kay jumped on, garnering a confused look from Bee. She patted his face as he set her on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I trust ya." Bee nodded and climbed parts of the silo until he was on a metal outlook. He walked to the outwards part of the silo and shone a symbol into the clouds. It was the same as the sign on his steering wheel and his helmet.

Kay glanced to the side when she heard some rustling and saw Sam. Luckily she was on the opposite side of Bee than the one Sam was facing. She heard his voice though couldn't make out the words. There was the sound of something clicking as Bee climbed back to the center of the silo. He transformed and had his door open for Kay when they heard Sam yelling and dogs barking.

"Go!" Kay hissed. Bee took off and she sat there. He came back a few minutes later with no Sam. "Where's Sam?" Bee opened the door and she got in.

"You'll...catch me...coppers." Kay gaped.

"He got arrested?"

"Affirmative." Kay sat back.

"Well this is an interesting day." Bee, instead of going straight to Sam's, stopped at her house. She got out and ran to the Witwicky's, vaulting over the fence and taking the path to the front. She saw Ron exit the house in his robe. "Mr. Witwicky?"

"Hey Kay," he said. "Sam got arrested. You want to come bail him out with me?" Kay blinked a few times, registering surprise, then ran to the passenger side of the Porsche convertible and hopped in.


	3. Who Needs Ribs?

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the fans and follows! Just so you know, this will be posted in parts, and this is part one. When I finish a part I will begin posting it chapter by chapter while beginning work on the next one. So, if you reach the end of this arc and find I haven't posted in a while, DON'T WORRY! X) I'm just finishing up the next part. Now, onward!**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967: Glad you did! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I'm being. It just stood up." Kay blinked and forced her eyes open once more. She was standing beside Ron while Loopy Cop interrogated Sam.

"It just stood up." He looked towards his goons then back to Sam. "Wow. That's really neat. Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy," Loopy Cop said, holding out a pill bottle and handkerchief to him. Sam stared at them blankly. "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"No, I'm not on any drugs."

"What's these?" Loopy said, catching Mojo's pain pills in his hand. "Found it in your pocket. 'Mojo.'" He sniffed and glanced at Sam, though Kay caught his gaze flicking to her. And not her eyes. "Is that what the kids are doing now?

Little bit of Mojo?"

"Those are my dogs pain pills." Loopy glanced at Ron.

"Yeah, you know. Chihuahua." Loopy sighed and rubbed his face then caught Sam staring at his gun.

"What was that?" He pulled his jacket back, flashing his gun. "You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you I will bust you up." By the end he was in Sam's face and Sam was flinching, though had a confused look.

"Are you on drugs?" he whispered. With that, Kay burst out laughing. She garnered glares from everyone in the room except Sam, but did not care. Loopy growled but released us and we went straight home. When I exited the car I bid them farewell and ran home, patting Bee on the hood and walking inside. There, I spent two hours cleaning and doing chores before I heard Bee honk. I walked out and stared.

"Yeah?"

_"How ya'll doin'?... It's time to...go."_ Kay nodded and locked the door then climbed in, glad that Bee tinted the windows. He then went to Sam's house, freaking him out to the point of chasing him around town. At one point he hit uneven cement in front of a Burger King and did a flip before landing on his back. Kay flinched.

"Ouch," she muttered. She saw Mikaela converse with him for a bit before Sam took off again. He got underneath the highway in a car graveyard before losing the two chasers. "Darn," Kay growled. The two prowled around until Kay heard large thumps and Sam. She looked out the windshield and saw Sam running with a more menacing version of Bee with red eyes behind him. "There!" Before Bee could take off she jumped out and bolted towards Sam. Bee followed and rammed into the robot's legs after Sam caused Mikaela to fall off her moped.

"Sam, Kay, what is that?" Mikaela demanded. Kay pointed to the unknown robot.

"I have no idea who that is. That," she pointed to Bee, "is Bumblebee. C'mon hop in." She jumped in the driver side and motioned for the two to get in. After a few seconds Sam jumped in the back and Mikaela in the passenger seat. Then the chase began.

"We're gonna die. We're gonna die," Mikaela kept repeating in some form or fashion. Sam tried to reassure her but changed his mind when he saw they were headed for a wall. Kay was silent, her body tense and flowing with adrenaline. They smashed through the window and spun around, driving back out and into another train yard. Bee pulled in a side road and shut down.

"What's with you and train yards?" Kay muttered, rubbing the seat in a comforting habit. She felt Bee suppress a shiver as the cop car passed them. "Who is that?" she whispered.

_"Street barricades have been set up-,"_ was said just as quiet.

"Barricade?" A confirmation chirp sounded over the radio as his engine revved to life, speeding into a clearing. There he ejected the three and transformed for the first time in front of Mikaela and Sam.

"What!" Sam exclaimed. Kay grabbed his and Mikaela's wrist and started to drag them.

"No time. Let's go. C'mon." She dragged the two a bit until a small robot landed on the ground in front of Barricade and ran for them. They all ran off, Kay behind the two, and tried to find cover. Kay was tripped to the ground and listened as it muttered in weird chirps and clicks until she suddenly understood him.

~Stupid organic femme! Where are the glasses? Where are the glasses? Give me the glasses!~

"What glasses?" she exclaimed, trying to push him back with a foot. He suddenly froze.

~You understand me?~ Kay nodded.

"Yeah. Is that good or bad?" The little robot chuckled evilly.

"Good for me, bad for you." Kay's eyes widened in horror as the little thing turned towards the battle, it's eyes dimming then brightening. Barricade suddenly turned and ran towards them, grabbing at Kay. She yelped as his grip tightened sharply on her ribs.

"Shoot me you shoot the femme," he growled. Bee stopped, his doorwings drooping as he looked between Kay and Barricade.

~Put her down,~ he growled.

"Hey! You can talk!" Bee stared at her in shock.

~You understand me?~ Barricade growled and tightened his grip, causing Kay to squeak. Sam and Mikaela suddenly appeared practically out of nowhere, the little bot nowhere to be seen. Sam took one look at the scene and caught Kay's eyes, giving her a look neither robot could decipher. He grabbed Mikaela and backed a few feet away while Kay started growling.

"Bad move holding me captive," she said, a strange tone in her voice and glint in her eyes. Suddenly, the yellow ring around her pupils expanded and took up her entire eye. Barricade froze, the scowl still on his face, and a grid appeared on his entire body. Then, each square started spiking at random angles then shrinking, growing, or returning to normal. It continued for two seconds before he burst into many pixel type objects and Kay started falling to the ground. The yellow disappeared from her eyes as she stared at the rapidly nearing ground only to be caught by a silver hand. "Thanks Bee," she said quietly.

"What was that?" Mikaela asked. Kay and Sam glanced at her at the same time.

"I can see several dimensions at once at some points in time. I can even summon or send items to or from them. It takes a lot out of me, however." Kay felt her body slowly shutting down, already tired from the lack of sleep, and barely registered they were headed somewhere and that last night's fiasco was a message to friends before Bee transformed, laying Kay down on the back seat and allowing her to sleep.

Kay was awakened to Sam prodding her.

"You keep doing that I'll rip your hand off." Sam chuckled.

"You sure you don't want to see this?" Kay sat up to see they were in an alleyway, cars surrounding them. She also noticed something different about her current housing.

"What happened to Bee?"

"Upgrade time!" Kay nodded and hopped out. She did a quick circle and saw first that Bee was now a 2007 Camaro and surrounding them were a custom GMC Topkick, a Pontiac Solstice, a Hummer H2 Search and Rescue, and a Peterbilt 379.

"I feel like I'm in the middle of a modern day car show." Then, the amazing part. All of them started shifting and forming into giant robots like Bee. Kay stared in amazement. "Holy shiz." When they finished the largest, which transformed into the Peterbilt, knelt down in front of Sam.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked. Kay could tell he was a he because of how deep his voice was. Mikaela muttered something as Sam stared. Kay growled and smacked his head, earning a whine.

"C'mon! Don't leave the man, er, bot hanging!" Bee chuckled, used to the display while Sam glared for a second before turning back to the robot.

"Yeah?" Kay groaned as he made it sound like a question.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"You can call us Autobots for short," the Hummer said.

"What's crackin' lil peeps?" the Pontiac stated. Kay smiled, liking him already.

"He's my favorite besides Bee," she said.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz." Optimus stated.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz said while doing a little flip. He was the same color as her jacket and had a bright blue visor. She blinked and suddenly saw a shadow. She quickly checked her glasses that she somehow managed to retain and found no smudges. Also surprising.

"What's, how'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"I got a guess," Kay muttered.

"We learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web."

"I win," Kay stated with a smile. She saw Jazz smirk.

"My Weapons Specialist, Ironhide." Ironhide, the Topkick, spun two enormous cannons on his wrists and stopped them while they were pointing at Sam.

"You feelin' lucky, punk?" Sam took a step behind Kay who smiled brighter, the gleam from earlier back in her eyes.

"Oh yes." Sam glanced at her then smacked her. She rubbed her head and glared at him.

"No. No sending his cannons to the empty dimension. I'm pretty sure he likes them." Kay pouted.

"You're no fun." Mikaela stared at them like they were crazy while Ironhide was plain confused.

"Empty dimension?" Sam shivered as he remembered the time he and Kay figured out her 'specialness' at the same time. Kay did as well.

"You don't want to know." Optimus blinked a few times then moved on to the Hummer.

"Our Medical Officer, Ratchet." Ratchet made a sniffing motion with his 'nose'.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with one of the females." Kay glared at Sam.

"Samuel James Witwicky, keep your pheromone levels in check or I ain't getting any kiddies from you two." Kay stared at their expressions for a second before bursting into laughter. She then squeaked when a tingly sensation washed over her. "What was that?" She looked towards Ratchet to see him glaring.

"How much sleep have you had in the past two days? And how did your ribs break?" he questioned.

"Uh, a couple of hours?" The answer was enough. Kay quickly bolted behind Jazz's leg, as she was nearest to him, when Ratchet reached for her. She made sure to stay out of Ratchet's reach. "I have a good explanation for the ribs. I was manhandled by Barricade as soon as his little minion told him something. Oh, you never told me why you never spoke," she said as she pointed at Bee.

"He can't," Jazz said, glancing at Kay as she hid behind his leg. Kay blinked.

"Yeah he can. I heard him growling at Barricade." Ratchet got an idea and told it to Jazz over their comm system.

~He can only speak in a dialect of Cybertronian that scouts and saboteurs can understand,~ Jazz said. Kay blinked in confusion.

"Where'd your accent go?" Jazz chuckled.

"Well lil lady, it seems ya can understand Cybertronian." Kay was vaguely aware of Optimus explaining something to Sam in the background while she stared at the bot.

"Autobot say what now?" Jazz chuckled and picked Kay up, setting her on his shoulder as she watched the rest of Prime's explanation.

**::I'm keeping this one,::** he told Bee. Bee glanced at him in amusement.

**::Nah, she's mine.::** Jazz smirked.

**::We'll see.::** Optimus finished his explanation.

"Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Kay chuckled.

"Please tell me you have those glasses?" Mikaela whispered. Sam turned and glanced at Kay, surprised to see her smiling.

"What's got you smiling?" Kay laughed.

"Oh, you know what they say. When life gives you lemons, make grape juice and leave life wondering. Or get mad, but that one is a rant." Sam chuckled. "You do still have your great-great-grandpappy's glasses, right?" Sam nodded and Kay suddenly found herself in the driver's seat of Jazz's alt mode. "Seriously, you guys gotta warn me before you do this stuff." Jazz chuckled.

"Where would tha fun be in tha'?" Kay nodded.

"True. I'm gonna sleep for a bit, if only to get on Ratch's good side. Wake me when we get there?" Jazz chuckled again.

"Sure thing, femme."

_"Hey, Kay?"_ Kay groaned.

"I'm trying to sleep, Samuel."

_"Where'd you send Barricade?"_ Kay opened her eyes and thought about that.

"I don't know. He's still in the same dimension, that's for sure."

_"How would you know that?"_ Ironhide asked. Kay chuckled.

"Sam was able to wake me." A chorus of chuckles was heard as Kay softened into Jazz's seat once more, closing her eyes and drifting into sleep.

* * *

**Yes, I took away Jazz's cuss. Sorry if anyone doesn't like that, but I gotta keep this K+!**


	4. Our Favorite Government Arse-hole

**Sorry guys! I had bass lessons and an NJHS induction yesterday so I forgot to update. So, here it is!**

**YamamotoFan: Calm down! Here's the update, sheesh. And by the way, isn't it for the love of Oreo? ;)**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967: Glad you did again! BTW, congrats on first review!**

**Alice Gone Madd: Why thanks! Glad you do like Kay. X)**

* * *

Kay felt someone poking her and scowled.

"I swear to God Sam, if you continue to poke me I'll break your finger." There was a light chuckle that didn't sound like Sam's.

"Good thing I ain't Sam." Kay opened her eyes and started, staring at the human beside her. He was a man in his early to mid-twenties with tan skin and black hair. He wore visor type sunglasses and a white shirt with a jacket that matched Kay's. He had light blue jeans and silver gray tennis shoes and dog tags with the Autobot insignia on it.

_Holy mother of hot guys,_ Kay thought. The man raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk on his face.

"I said that out loud, didn't I." The man nodded.

"Sure did, lil lady." Kay just about died on the inside.

"Jazz?" she whimpered. Again the guy nodded.

"Holoform."

"Sorry," Kay said. Before Jazz could ask she banged her head against his steering wheel. Jazz full out laughed and Kay felt the car stop.

"We're here." Kay gave him a deadpan look as his holoform fizzled out. She stepped out of the car in time to see Sam run to the screen door and push it back.

"Oh, dad, sorry about the grass. You know what I'll sweep it right now." Kay raised an eyebrow and glanced at Mikaela who only shrugged. She then turned to the Autobots.

"I'm pretty sure Sam said this but, stay here please." With that she ran after Sam, staying on the path.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Witwicky! It's my fault my watch says it's 11 right now." Ron chuckled and looked at Sam.

"You know I buy you a car, I bail you out of jail, your friend comes up with excuses for you, and I decided to just do your chores for you." I growled and glared at Sam as he squirmed under the attention.

"Oh, the trash cans. I'm sorry, dad, I'm gonna do the trash cans right now." Kay tuned him out as Bee appeared at the side of the house. Kay turned her glare on him, shaking her head minutely. He motioned behind him and Kay noticed the other 'bots walking around. As soon as Ron was taken care of she sighed and banged her head against the wall.

"Right now's the time for the rant. Alright anyone seen Life? I'm gonna take the lemons it gave me and blow up Life's house with them," she mumbled. Mojo ran out of the house and towards Ironhide. As Kay tracked his movements she noticed the fountain laying in a heap in the center of the yard. Hearing Optimus' voice earlier she pieced two and two together. Glancing over she saw Mojo lifting his leg on Ironhide's foot. "Mojo!" she snapped. The dog froze in his actions. "Don't you dare pee on his foot! Go pee in your usual spot!" All of Kay's earlier exhaustion was leaking into her yelling at Mojo. When he didn't move Kay growled a very feral and animalistic growl. "Go!" Mojo whimpered at her tone and ran over behind his dog house, going to the bathroom in his usual spot.

Kay glanced up and saw all eyes on her. "Sleep deprived," was her only answer as she marched into the house.

"What was that about?" Judy asked. Kay looked up at her as she was climbing the steps.

"Mojo was about to pee on a stranger's foot." She heard Judy grumble something about stupid dogs as Kay continued to Sam's room. She opened the door and immediately groaned. "I have no patience for this." With that she started searching his room. After a once over proved nothing she sat on his bed and thought, her lack of sleep making it easy to tune everything out. She barely noticed when the lights went out, or when Ron and Judy came in. She did hear Judy ask a very disturbing question.

"Oh gosh, Judy! I'm right here!" she exclaimed while Ron and Sam started protesting. She finally remembered and bolted from the room, appearing in the kitchen. She grabbed the glasses only for the house to shake. Looking over she saw Jazz smiling at her from the patio doors. "Lord help us," she muttered. She waved the glasses case in his face and he smiled brighter, moving his gaze to Optimus.

A few minutes passed and Kay saw Sam run downstairs. She held up the case and he smiled, only for the doorbell to ring. Ron and Judy answered it.

"Ronald Wickity?" Kay froze at the voice.

"Oh, God no."

"It's Witwicky. Who are you?" she heard Ron ask.

"We're the government, Sector Seven."

"Never heard of it."

"Never will. Your son is the great-grandson of Captain Archibald Wickity, is he not?" Kay could hear Ron bristling as well as see Sam doing the same.

"It's Witwicky."

"May I enter the premises, sir?"

"What's this about?"

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night, we believe it's a matter of national security."

"National security?" By now Kay was trying not to shake with her pent up anger. The conversation continued until Sam decided that was enough and walked in, Kay a bit behind him.

"What's this?" The man was holding a bat behind him and quickly tossed it to his goon, smiling at Sam.

"Hi there, son. Your name Sam?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah?" The man walked forward a step.

"I'm gonna ask you to come with us." Ron, like the good father he is, stepped between them and blocked his path. Kay listened a little more as he subtley threatened them. Before his goon could say something she acted, walking forwards and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Simmons! How's my favorite government arse-hole, huh?" Simmons glared at her.

"Glitch," he growled. Kay's eyes flashed behind her glasses. She heard some beeping and turned around, seeing a radiation detector pointed at her.

"Well." Simmons stared at her then grabbed the device and waved it in front of Sam.

"14 rads." Kay stiffened. Rads? As in the measurement of radiation rads? "Bingo! Tag 'em and bag 'em!" With that the goon slapped handcuffs on her and dragged them outside. She tuned out, not wanting to unintentionally snap. She barely listened as Sam was questioned, though she did glare when Simmons scanned both her and Mikaela with his eyes.

"That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life," he sneered. Kay stared at the radiation detector as it started to go off. "It is time to talk!" With those words the vehicle rammed into a large object. Metal digits broke through the window and the car was lifted into the air, all passengers but one screaming. The ceiling cracked and they fell to the ground. Looking up they saw Optimus throwing the tip to the side and turning the lights on his chest off.

"You a-holes are in trouble now," Sam said with a smirk.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to a friend," Kay continued. "Optimus Prime."

"Taking the children was a bad move." Many of the agents pointed guns at the Bot. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." With that Jazz gymnastically leapt from the bridge while the rest just jumped. Guns were pointed and Jazz used a magnet in his hand to take all the human guns. Optimus crouched in front of Simmons.

"Hi there," Simmons squeaked.

"You do not seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there a certain S-Seven protocols. I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to say I can't communicate with you." Kay scoffed as she shifted, feeling Optimus' gaze flick to her.

"Get out of the car." Simmons started mumbling and stalling which only served to make Optimus mad. "Now!" With that Simmons and his goon got out followed by the teens. Mikaela got herself and Sam out of their cuffs while Kay walked up to Simmons.

"What do you want?" he growled. Kay smirked and pulled, listening to the satisfying snap of the cuffs and holding her wrists up to the man. He stared at the chains, fear evident in his eyes.

"So you know next time you cuff me." With that she walked next to Jazz, leaning against his head and closing her eyes.

"You alright lil lady?" he asked. Kay shrugged.

"I don't really know. I'm so tired my brain isn't taking the time to register things properly. Like the consequences for breaking the cuffs." She reached to her wrists and pulled the rest of the cuffs off, ignoring the pain. Jazz glanced painfully at her wrists that had red rings but quickly focused back on the scene at hand. Sam was grabbing something from the man's pocket.

"Hey. You touch me that's a federal offense," he growled. Sam smirked.

"Yeah? Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" Kay chuckled dryly.

"Yeah, brave now all of a sudden with your big alien friends."

"Where is Sector Seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" A can hit Simmons in the head followed by a stream of something originating from Bee.

"Bumblebee. Stop lubricating the man," Optimus reprimanded, though Kay could hear the amusement.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" Kay bristled when he called Bee a 'thing'. Bee shrugged a bit while Simmons made contact with Kay's glare. Kay watched as Sam and Mikaela had the agents lineup on the curb and cuffed them, as well as when Mikaela made Simmons strip to his wife beater and boxers. Kay snickered at that, slowly feeling her patience return.

Mikaela cuffed Simmons while he was hugging the lamp post, double cuffing one wrist to connect him to his head goon.

"I will hunt you down," Simmons threatened.

"Hunt you down!" Head Goon reiterated.

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse." As Mikaela and Sam stepped to the side to talk Kay heard Simmons and his goon muttering to each other before Goon showed Simmons his phone. Kay carefully started for Optimus.

"Optimus?" she said warily. Simmons glanced up and smirked.

"Yes?" he rumbled. Kay glanced towards where She heard the faint sound of rotor blades.

"We got company." She pointed towards the large, now visible, group of nearing vehicles. With a growl Ironhide hit the ground, a pulse exiting his cannon. When the light hit the first vehicle its tires blew out followed by every other car.

"Roll out!" Optimus ordered. Kay backed up as the Bots all transformed, except for Optimus, and ended up tripping against Bee and falling into his driver seat. The seatbelt crossed over her chest and buckled itself before the Bot spun his tires and took off.

Kay watched silently as Bee followed Optimus from a distance. He had to take a detour when Optimus ran through an alley that Bee couldn't follow through and ended up racing towards two flailing forms. Kay gasped as she recognised Sam and Mikaela.

"Hurry, Bee, hurry!" she yelled.

_"Hold on,"_ Bee said before pushing off the ground and transforming. Kay flew through the air before grabbing onto his shoulder, holding tight as they jerked to a sparking stop. She quickly leapt off and wrapped the two in a hug, glad they were safe.

"Wait, do you hear that?" she asked before they all spun around when a ghost light focused on them. More joined it as Bee stood protectively in front of the group only to have a grappling hook wrap around his wrist.

"Hey!" Kay yelled. Her eyes began to glow when a prick appeared in her neck and her snarl turned to a blank look.

"Kay!" The world started blurring as exhaustion swept over Kay. She saw Mikaela rush forward and felt her clamp tightly to her swaying form while Sam ran forward to the now downed Bumblebee.

_How come I didn't feel the tremor?_ she thought to herself. Her anger tried to push through the fog of her mind but her exhaustion worked with the sedative making it stronger than the emotion.

Mikaela's hands disappeared from Kay's arms causing her body to fold up and collapse to the ground. As her vision faded to black she caught the worried look of Jazz on the distant bridge.


	5. Stop! It's Alpha Time!

**Here it is, a day early! I decided to update today because I was late last time.**

**ZabuzasGirl: Well, I can't update _immediately_, but here it is! :D I'm trying to draw this out because there is only one chapter left after this one and I haven't come close to finishing part two. D:  
**

**Alice Gone Madd: I already answered to you. XP But I'll say it here for those who read this. If you want to know Kay's powers go to youtube, search David Guetta- She Wolf (Falling to Pieces). The power the wolf has is the power Kay has.**

* * *

_"Daddy, come play with me!" a little girl stated, holding in her hands her new Bionicle that she just finished constructing and her old one. Her father looked up from his work, his strange red eyes dull. He sighed._

_"I can't, sweety. I have too much work. I will later though, I promise," he finished with a smile. The little girl cocked her head to the side and switched both toys to one hand, holding out the other with only her pinky extended._

_"Pinky promise?" The man smiled and reached out, interlocking his own pinky with hers._

_"Pinky promise."_

Rotor blades. Being chased. Bee.

Kay jerked awake, her eyes wide and glowing. Mikaela, who sat beside her, reacted first and placed a calming hand on her arm.

"It's alright, Kay," she soothed. "We're on our way to the Hoover Dam." Kay's eyes lost their glow as she relaxed, taking in her surroundings. The pressure of a headset alerted her to the device's presence around her ears. Two people she didn't know sat across from her, as well as a guard. A glance to her left revealed a guard and to her right Mikaela and Sam.

"You alright?" the African-American asked suddenly. Kay turned to him. "You were out for a while, apparently." Kay nodded

"Yeah. Thanks for asking. I'm Kaytlen, though I liked to be called Kay."

"Glen," the man stated.

"Maggie," added the girl beside him. "So, what'd they get you guys for?" Sam spoke up.

"Uh, I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot."

"Wow," Glen whispered in shock.

Sam smirked. "Who knew?" Kay glanced out the open door of helicopter.

"I might've." Mikaela and Sam turned disbelieving to the girl.

"How?" Mikaela demanded.

"Well," Kay started, "I noticed him drive into the dealership which is why I called you over. Then when he was stolen I was with him and he transformed in front of me. Then you were arrested, released, chased by your car, rescued by said car, and saw its transformation." Kay, with a slightly cheery attitude due to her drug induced sleep, took in the 'WTF?!' expressions of everyone in the helicopter.

Then Sam chuckled.

"Glad you got eight hours of sleep, Kay." The teen smiled.

"Glad I did too."

The helicopter landed on a protruding helipad. The civilians all shuffled out and started down a cement catwalk, the guards staying behind. Sam reached Simmons first.

"Hey, kid," the agent started. "I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" Sam stared silently at him, causing Kay to smirk with pride. "You must be hungry? Want a latte? Hoho? Double venti macchiato?"

"Where's my car?" Sam was fed up, as well as me. Another man walked up, Kay recognizing him as Tom Banachek. She smiled lightly. He was the only one in this sector that wasn't an arsehole.

"Son, I need you to listen to me. People can die here. We need to know everything you know, and we need to know it now." Kay raised an eyebrow at the demand but stayed silent and fiddled with her jacket. She frowned as she noticed the leather on the back of the arms was scraped. Was she dragged?

"Okay." Kay looked up, but with only her eyes. "But first, I'll take my car, my parents. You should write that down." She smiled again, once more proud as she lifted her head back up the few centimeters she moved it. "Oh and her juvie record." He pointed at Mikaela. "That's gotta be gone. Like, forever."

Tom didn't flinch. "Come with me. We'll talk about your car." Tom turned and led the group, as well as a group of soldiers into the dam. Simmons stayed behind for a moment before catching up.

Kay ended up in step beside the Captain. She couldn't help but glance at him, noticing the tired look in his eyes and the recently healed scrapes. When his eyes met hers she flinched and turned away.

"Sorry." He chuckled, a nice sound.

"That's fine. What's your name?"

"Kaytlen Genesis," she replied, looking back towards him. "You?"

"Lennox. William Lennox." He held out a burly hand in invitation. Kay grabbed it and shook. "You must be lucky, huh?" The teen looked confused towards the Major. He pointed at her dirtied glasses whose lenses were recently cleaned. "You happened to keep those without anything keeping them around your neck." Kay chuckled herself.

"I can't lose them, even if I try." Will laughed. "I'm serious! I threw them in the middle of the street once and five hours later my dad came home, holding them in his hand. Apparently I literally through them in the middle of the street."

"Teach that to Donelly," he muttered.

"Alright, here's the situation," Simmons called out. "You've all had direct contact with NBEs."

"NBEs?" another soldier called out.

"That's my second in command, Epps," Will whispered.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." Kay rolled her eyes.

"Not everyone can guess your guys's strange choice in acronyms," she growled. Simmons glared back, as if he heard her.

"What your about to see, is totally classified," Tom stated. The tunnel ceiling passed out of our line of sight and Kay froze.

"Dear God. What is this?" Epps whispered.

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago," Tom was saying. Kay carefully stepped beside Mikaela.

"You're surprised?" she whispered. Kay nodded. "Were you paying attention during Optimus' explanation as to why they were here?" Kay turned to her.

"He explained that?" Mikaela practically face palmed.

"-that's Megatron," Kay caught Sam saying. A high pitched sound reached Kay's ears. The piercing reverberation of it allowed Kay to know that only she was hearing it, and after concentrating she was able to hear its original sound. It was a roar of rage and pain, and mixed with it yelps of pain.

_Bee?_ Kay thought, turning towards the origin of the yelps. The roars were coming from the same tunnel.

The teen listened to the conversation enough to know the Autobots' plan before she started slowly backing away. Only Will noticed.

"Where are you going?" he whispered. Kay glanced at him.

"I hear something."

"And you think it's safe to walk off on your own in a huge government experiment dam?" Kay frowned lightly.

"I'll be fine, Will. I've been here before." With that she backed away, turning towards the tunnel and walking down it. She recognised everyone, and everyone apparently recognised her, allowing her to pass without any problems.

She reached a fork and stopped, turning between the two. Bee or the strange noise?

_**I sense you.**_ Kay turned to the tunnel on the left and immediately started down it.

"I'm sorry, Bee," she whispered. "I'll be right with you." Scientists gave her a wide berth, glancing warily behind them at the room she was nearing. Kay saw what was the source of the noise and froze.

A Cybertronian wolf, if that was the right word, lay chained to a large cement bed. It howled and roared as it was electrocuted and prodded, pushing against its chains.

"Hey!" a guard exclaimed, grabbing Kay's arm. "What are you doing in here?" Kay turned, her eyes glinting yellow.

"You must be new," she said quietly before ripping her arm from his grip and pushing him back roughly. "What's going on?" she asked a scientist.

"This NBE landed a month ago. We recovered it and brought it back, and are now trying to figure out what causes this one to be shaped like a wolf, while the other two are humanoid." Kay frowned.

"Otherwise they're exactly the same?"

"Well," the scientist dragged, "this one seems slightly different. I believe it might be a female of the NBE race." The wolf bellowed a deafening howl, jerking harshly at the chains.

_**Release me! Get them to release me!**_ the voice shouted. Kay glared at the wolf.

_**Wait,**_ she thought.

"What if it's a genetic reason? I mean, do they have something keeping them running?" The scientist turned to Kay.

"Yes, the high radiation liquid," he said quietly, thinking about the idea.

"Do you have samples from one of the others at least, for comparison?" The scientist nodded, turning back to the wolf. "Then release this one." The man started.

"What?" he demanded. Kay glared, her eyes glinting harsher. "Y-yes ma'am," he stuttered. "But, we can't get rid of the chains. A malfunction fused them to their connections." Kay smirked.

"I'll take care of the chains." The man nodded and went around, shutting off the machines and stopping people in their tracks. As Kay focused on the chains he explained why and everyone dispersed.

With some effort Kay dispersed the two chains, allowing the wolf to rise and stretch. When it was done it began to snarl and glare.

_**I will kill them all.**_ The voice did sound female.

_**Please don't. It'll be too much to clean up.**_ The wolf turned surprised to Kay before rumbling with a chuckle.

_**I like you, fleshling.**_Kay smiled.

_**Glad you do.**_ Ahead in the tunnel she saw her group run into Bee's section.

"Bee!" Kay exclaimed, bolting. Confused from her environment the wolf followed after, picking Kay up and running with her when she saw the girl's fear.

The group of humans stuttered in surprise when the black beast slowed and let Kay on the ground, releasing a hailstorm of worry aimed straight for the sitting black and yellow form. Bee carefully picked her up and held her protectively, much to her surprise, before snapping his battle mask down and angrily pointing a cannon at the soldiers and Sector Seven agents. Sam tried to calm him down.

"Bee, listen to me," Sam pleaded. "The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." Kay gaped.

"It's what?!" Bee continued to glare at the soldiers and agents.

"No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay, right?" Sam turned to the others and they nodded rapidly. "Just back up a little bit," he told them. "He's friendly, he's fine." Sam returned to Bee.

"Okay, c'mon. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you." Kay could tell Bee was alright with them but noticed the transition of the cannon from the agents to the wolf. Said wolf noticed and growled, freaking out the humans.

"Bee, she's nice too," Kay quickly said.

_**Who says? You only knew me for a few minutes.**_ Kay sighed.

~We don't have time for this, either of you!~ she yelled in the scout dialect. Both Cybertronians flinched.

~You understand our language?~ the wolf asked. Kay nodded as Bee set her down.

"You okay now, big guy?" Sam asked. Bee nodded and everyone started for the Cube. Bee transformed and Sam and Mikaela hopped in, but Kay looked warily between Bee and the wolf. Simmons marched up to her while she was trying to decide.

"Do you know what you did, glitch?" he demanded, shoving her back. Bee's engine roared while Kay stood her ground and shoved back.

"I saved an innocent Cybertronian!" she growled back.

"That_ NBE_," he started, pointing roughly at the black wolf, "is the most dangerous. It is stronger and more volatile than Megatron," he forced the name out, "and is unpredictable." The subject of their argument watched curiously, seeming to also decided something.

"I'm able to reason with her," Kay fought back.

"How?" Kay didn't have an answer that made sense, until the wolf carefully walked up.

"She and I have the same abilities, fleshling." Simmons spread his arms out in a demanding gesture.

"What does that mean?" Kay looked in time to see the wolf's optics turn the same yellow her eyes did when she got angry. Simmons shut up. Kay quickly turned to Sam, Mikaela, and Bee.

"I'm going with the wolf, to see if I can calm her down. Is that alright with you guys?" Sam and Mikaela shrugged while Bee flipped the radio on.

_"Be careful."_ Kay smiled, and patted his roof.

"Aren't I always?"

"Let's move out!" Will called out, his lead vehicle starting on its journey. Stragglers quickly ran into non-moving vehicles while Kay walked up to the wolf.

"May I ride with you?" The wolf stared at her for a moment before crouching down, her neck near the floor. Kay quickly climbed on top, getting comfortable as she started on a trot.

"What's your name?" Kay asked. The wolf glanced back at her.

"In your tongue, it would be pronounced Alpha Slayer." Kay raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't that technically be a title?" The wolf nodded.

"Our titles are our names."

"Well then, may I call you Alpha?"

"If you so wish." Kay shifted slightly then yelped when the tunnels shook violently.

"What is that?" she whispered in fear. Alpha stayed silent, only reacting by switching to a slow run when the cars sped up.

Alpha and Kay gaped at the emerging sight. In the room ahead of them was a large cube, covered in ruins and connected to scaffolding.

~Primus, it's the AllSpark!~ Alpha exclaimed. She slowed to a stop when everyone else did and allowed Kay to hop off. Kay smiled and rubbed her muzzle lightly in thanks. Alpha seemed to actually enjoy the touch.

Bee transformed and stretched lightly, his doorwings twitching. He then crept forward, carefully holding his hands up. Kay walked over to Sam, Mikaela, Will, and Epps.

Bee's hands carefully brushed the Cube, sending sparks throughout the object.

"Okay, here we go," Epps muttered. "He doing something. He doing something."

Bee fully placed his hands on the Cube, initiating what could only be its own transformation. It separated into thousand of miniature squares and began collapsing into itself, shrinking steadily.

"Oh, my God," the Secretary of Defense muttered.

The Cube finished its transformation and Bee turned, glad.

_"Message from Starfleet, Captain. ... Let's get to it,"_ he said.

"He's right," Will stated. "We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar."

_**Megatron's in the other hangar?!**_ Alpha exclaimed. I nodded minutely.

"Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak the Cube out of here and hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good, right!" Keller agreed.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force." Bee began his transformation as the conversation continued. Kay walked over to Alpha.

"You're going to need a human vehicle form, Alpha," she said quietly. Alpha snorted.

"Why would I want a pitiful form like that?" Kay sighed.

"You're gonna freak a lot of people out if you don't and that's going to force the government to take you back," she explained sadly. "Please, Alpha."

The wolf stared at the human in front of her. She was stranger than any other 'fleshling' she interacted with. She showed a wide variety of emotions, from weakness to a searing anger and astonishing boldness. She knew how to use her abilities and her status to get what she wanted, yet she didn't use pure intimidation. She reminded Alpha of herself, when she was a younger pup.

Alpha bowed her head.

"Very well, Kay." Kay's eyes widened in surprise but she recovered as the wolf began to fold up into a vehicular form. The rest of the soldiers finished their conversation and began to pack up while Will walked over and placed a hand on Kay's shoulder.

"I don't know what it is about you, girl, but you already have my men protective of you." Kay's eyes widened again.

"What?" she stated, glancing around the man at the soldiers moving in organized chaos.

"It's true. They were the first to notice your absence. They even brought it up and Simmons became infuriated, but that Banachek guy calmed him down and brushed it off." Will stared at Kay for a bit longer, making her a bit uncomfortable. He squeezed her shoulder lightly. "Stay safe, kid." Before Kay could react he walked off.

"I have no way to describe that," Kay stated.

"I say he was complimenting you," Alpha's voice floated from her alt's radio. Kay turned and gaped, surprised.

The wolf had chosen a black AEV 4-Door Brute Double Cab as her alt mode. Kay had only seen pictures of it, seeing as it was pretty new, but she still thought it was the perfect choice.

"Nice choice," she said as she climbed in. She could feel the smugness radiating off the wolf.

"Thank you." Kay sat back in the seat, allowing Alpha to drive as her mind drifted.

So much had changed in this past, what was it, week? She had met Bee and the Bots, been chased by a Decepticon, met the Decepticon leader, though he was unconscious, saved a Cybertronian wolf, and was now riding with said wolf towards Mission City with the AllSpark, the only Cybertronian relic capable of reviving their world.

Kay relaxed, her body disposing of the almost constant adrenaline so it could rebuild its stores. As the effects wore off Kay became more uncomfortable, her breathing sometimes shallow and pained.

"Kay?" Alpha asked. "Are you alright?" Kay shifted again.

"I broke my ribs yesterday. I think they set wrong," she forced out. She opened her eyes to look out the window and sat forward, seeing Optimus and the Bots making a high speed U-Turn to follow them.

"Unknown Cybertronian, identify yourself," Optimus's deep voice suddenly sounded over the radio.

"Alpha Slayer," Alpha stated back.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Kay noticed the hesitance.

"Ex-Decepticon." The teens eyes widened while Optimus replied.

"Alpha Slayer, know that we will be keeping a vigilant watch on you until you prove yourself." Alpha growled.

"I shouldn't have to-" she started before Kay cut her off.

"She's fine, Optimus."

"Kay?" Jazz suddenly butt in.

"Yeah?" Kay could picture the Bots' smile.

"Just makin' sure I heard the right voice."

"Your voice sounds pained, Kaytlen," Ratchet stated. "Are you injured?"

I don't know," she replied. "I think my ribs might've fused improperly."

"I wish to scan you when we reach our destination," the medic said, though Kay could tell he would do it even if she disagreed.

"Yes, Ratchet." Optimus finally got his turn to talk.

"Why do you vouch for Alpha Slayer, Kaytlen?" Kay smiled, staring out the window while Alpha stayed silent.

"Because she had plenty of opportunities to kill both me and a multitude of Sector Seven agents, and I could tell she wanted to, but she was able to show restraint and listen to reason."

"I see. Thank you, Kaytlen." Kay smiled.

"Of course, Optimus." The comm then shut and Alpha continued to stay silent. Kay grabbed the overhead mirror and flipped it down, stiffening when she saw her reflection.

Her face was filthy, covered in grit and small scratches. Her glasses were scratched in multiple areas and the lenses had a thin layer of film that she decided she would clean when she was done. Her eyes were dull, filled with a pain that she didn't realise she felt. And finally her scar. It healed very rapidly, producing a white line that cut through the edge of her eyebrow and curved in a rugged semi-circle, courtesy of the glass beer bottle that made the cut.

Kay fingered the scar, staring straight at it as her hardened hands traced the shape. With a small sigh she shut the mirror and grabbed her glasses, setting about to cleaning them. She focused entirely on the task, only stopping when three Decepticons rushed past them and Optimus engaged one. After glancing at her surroundings Kay quickly returned to her calming purpose. Then Alpha slowed to a stop.

"We're here," she said. Kay put her glasses back on and slid out, turning to see Alpha seemingly stand back up and raise to her full height. She flexed her large metallic claws and muscles, preparing herself.

"Kaytlen," a recognisable voice called out. Kay turned and saw Ratchet marching up. "Don't move," he ordered, beginning his scan. Kay struggled not to wriggle, the tingly feeling strange to her. Ratchet's scowl sent some fear in Kay's heart.

"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Will called out.

"Kaytlen."

"Yes?"

"You were right about your ribs. They have fused improperly, pushing against your lungs. You also have multiple bruises and your body seems to be fighting a small infection." Kay raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Infection?" Before Ratchet could reply Ironhide butted in.

"It's Starscream!"

"Who?" Kay was confused as Ratchet transformed and nudged her towards Sam and Mikaela.

_**Decepticon Second in Command.**_

"Please tell me you copy," Epps begged into the radio.

"Backup, take cover!" Ironhide ordered as he ran to the front. "Bumblebee!"

"No, no, no, no, no! Move!" Everyone started running until Kay's vision started swimming. She slowed as she wobbled to the side, images flashing faintly as they overlapped her own vision.

"Kay, move!" Ironhide shouted at her. Sam ran forward to help, but the vision overlapping hers showed its actual seer nearing the group. Her dazed mind became protective and shoved Sam back right as the missile hit the ground.


	6. And She Slept

**Hey guys! Last ****chapter of this part. HUUH! Le gasp! I will work as hard as I can to finish the next part, I promise!**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967: Yay! Glad you do!**

**ZabuzasGirl: But I can't! I gotta give mehself time to write. :( Sorry! And, even worse, I have to extend next part's period to a weekish between each update! AHHHHH!**

**Alice Gone Madd: You liked Alpha, huh? *blushes* Thanks! She just popped up in my head and I wrote her down. XP And the more than meets the eye? Well, let's see. She knows Sec. 7 like the back of her hand, Sec. 7 knows, and fears, her, Simmons knows her 'personally', she has a special ability that could be seen as 'alien'. Hmm, I wonder where she went when she disappeared? :P**

**Guest: Jazz? Die? What is this nonsense you speak of?! And I'm glad you like this story!**

* * *

Kay slowly woke up, her entire body aching. Her eyes focused to see large cracks in one of the lenses of her glasses.

"Oh no," she muttered, forcing herself upwards.

"Help," a weak voice called. Kay froze.

"Hello?" she called out. She noticed her surroundings: the collapsed remains of a small business.

"Please, help," the voice called again. Kay crawled forward, taking her glasses off halfway through her crawl as they were making the situation worse than better.

She reached an area where she could stand and saw a middle aged man covered in collapsed shelves. Kay reached him as quick as she could, lifting the shelf off him and dragging him out. He winced when she touched his arm.

"Let me check it, please," she told him. He cracked his eyes open to see her then released his grip on his left arm, allowing Kay to inspect it. With her blurred vision she saw only splotches of color mixed together, so she closed her eyes and felt his arm. She pressed lightly on points, listening to his reactions until she felt a bulge that cause the man to cry out.

"Did you guys have a first aid kit here?" she asked him. He nodded. "Where?" Slowly the man raised an arm and pointed to the remains of a counter. Kay carefully set his arm down and walked to the counter. She saw the white case and reached for it, but her arm got stuck in the hole.

"Dang it," she muttered as she pulled it out. Looking around and seeing nothing that could be used as leverage she grabbed the edge, shifted her stance, and heaved.

Flares of pain erupted within her body and she yelled, dropping the wooden ceiling. Kay bent over gasping as her ribs shifted slightly and her back popped multiple times. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"C'mon, Kay," she whispered to herself. "You can do this." The teen stood and repositioned her arms. Then she heaved. The pain flared again but she fought past it, a scream slowly rising in her chest before it burst out. She shoved the ceiling to the side and lunged forward, grabbing the first aid kit and jumping back.

Kay sighed and knelt beside the man grabbing items to make a makeshift splint.

"I'm sorry," she said before pulling harshly on the man's arm. He cried out as the bone slipped into place, allowing Kay to put the splint items on.

"What was that for?" the guy muttered.

"You bones have to be aligned to fuse properly, otherwise you'll be in a lot of pain." She glanced at him and smiled sadly. "Trust me."

"John?" The two turned towards the non-collapsed part of the building where an emergency exit door was barricaded shut and being pounded on. "John?"

"I'm fine," the man called out. His voice was weak as it was, so the volume of his shout was quieter than Kay thought able to be heard.

With the man's arm splinted Kay stood and went to the barred off door. Luckily it was only a flimsy rack that, when Kay heaved, went flying. The door burst open to a blonde haired woman.

"John?" she asked.

"Over here, Kate," the man called. The woman rushed over, most likely her husband.

"Are you alright?" she fretted checking over his arm and the splint.

"I'm fine, Kate," the man consoled. He turned towards Kay and smiled. "I wouldn't be without you, though. Th-" he froze as his eyes landed over her stomach. "My God, you're injured!" he exclaimed. Kay looked down and blanched, her breathing beginning to pick up pace. She became pale and slid to the floor while Kate walked over.

"Look at me, you'll be fine," she reassured. "I need you to lay down so I can inspect it. Kay obeyed, helping her raise her shirt. She noticed the light frown.

"Is it bad?" she asked. Kate shook her head.

"No, but the shrapnel is still in there. I'm gonna have to pull it out." Kate got out the disinfectant and prepared the gauze before slipping gloves on and grabbing the metal. "Ready?" Kay nodded, grabbing a piece of insulation that could be squished. "On three. One. Two." Kay screamed as the shrapnel was ripped from her stomach and the blood flow stopped by a disinfectant covered gauze. Quickly Kay shut up, heaving in breaths as the pain subsided.

"What happened to three?" she demanded breathlessly. Kate only smirked as she continued to wrap the wound.

"All done," she stated a minute later. Kay shakily stood and covered her stomach, zipping up the now very worn leather jacket.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Thank you," John replied from his own standing position. Kay carefully walked backwards, waving as she left. The couple waved back.

Nausea swept over Kay causing her to blanch visibly. She stumbled forward to a standing trash can and heaved, nothing but stomach acid with little chunks coming up. Kay wouldn't really call it vomit.

_**Alpha?**_ she called out hesitantly. The bond was soaked in pure rage, the anger slowly seeping over to Kay. _**Alpha?**_ When Kay tried again all feeling stopped except for an echo of shock.

_**I'm coming!**_ was the only reply. Kay wobbled towards a bench and sat, breathing heavily. When her hands hit her forehead she could feel a fever, most likely from the infection Ratchet was talking about.

"Come here!" a far off voice sounded. Kay looked up in time to see Megatron blast overhead with a flailing form. The leader landed on a nearby building and flinched away as he was shot near the head.

"You wanna piece o' me? You wanna piece?!" he demanded. Kay forced herself upwards, dragging her feet in a pitiful excuse of a zombie walk.

"No! I want-" Kay screamed as Jazz was being pulled apart and the world froze. Her breaths stuttered as she raised a ricketed arm and swept away the support beneath Megatron's feet. She turned to Jazz and sent him to a safer, medicine focused dimension. They accepted him with open arms and immediately began patching him up.

Kay felt the energy in her body drain away quickly. She released her hold on time and collapsed to the ground, allowing her exhaustion to take over and make her look unconscious.

"-twaah!" Megatron bellowed in surprise as he collapsed to the ground. Kay used a bit of her remaining energy to explain to Jazz what happened while Megatron searched for the culprit. Kay froze as he passed by, growling as his large head swung from side to side. He glanced down at Kay and snarled, kicking her lightly in his terms but sending her flying in her terms. She let out a yelp as she crashed into another building.

Megatron leapt into the air and transformed, taking off for a white building in the distance. Kay laid motionless, both mind and body shutting down.

~Kay?~ a metallic and worried voice called. Kay groaned and pushed upwards but let out a yell as pain shot through her shoulder and back. Alpha whipped towards the noise and shouldered herself in the building. Her teeth carefully closed over the slack in the teen's leather jacket and she lifted, bringing her outside.

~Stay awake, Kay,~ Alpha ordered with a growl. Kay cracked her eyes open.

"I need your help," she panted out. "I need to get Jazz back from a dimension," she paused and gasped in a breath, "but I don't have the strength." Alpha lowered her muzzle towards Kay's forehead.

_**Say no more,**_ she stated before delicately placing her nose on Kay's forehead. The teen was flooded with energy and she quickly used it to bring Jazz back. The Bot froze in his movements so the transport would be safer and dissipated into thousands of pixels, those pixels reforming a couple of yards away from the two.

Alpha pulled back and left Kay tired but more energized than earlier. The teen pushed up and limped towards Jazz where the medics had helped add support to Jazz's stretched systems. Because of that he was a few inches taller.

"You alright?" Kay asked. Jazz turned towards her.

"That ride is very weird," he stated blandly. Kay laughed but it ended up turning into a cough that had her doubling over. "Woah! Calm down, lil lady!" Jazz exclaimed, carefully picking her up. Kay calmed and looked straight ahead, only to gasp.

"Sam!" she exclaimed. The teen jumped from the Bot's grasp, a renewed vigor rushing through her veins as she watched her best friend and brother-from-another-mother fall from the top of a building. At least it was into the hand of Optimus.

Kay vaulted over downed cars, gasping at the exertion. Megatron tackled Optimus mid-air, sending the Bot crashing to the ground with Sam in his hand. Kay reached the two, bending over as she gasped for breath.

"I am out of shape," she somehow forced out as Sam was set beside her. Sam grabbed her hand and ran into a trench, glancing back at Optimus as he did so. "What's wrong?" Kay asked. Sam went to answer but the two had to duck as Megatron rammed into Optimus.

"We gotta go," was all he said. Kay climbed out behind him and they ran for a safe spot. Kay looked back to see Optimus kicked in the face and she winced, the action enough to send her unstable body crashing to the ground.

From his downed position Optimus retaliated, shooting Megatron and making the Decepticon collapse. He then pushed up and crawled to the two friends with Megatron copying him.

"Mine! AllSpark!" the crazed Con spit out.

"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest! Now!" Kay was surprised.

"What?" Sam looked warily between the two Cybertronians; one trying to roughly grab the two humans and one trying to sacrifice himself for their race.

"Sam!"

Kay, feeling the tension, sent out a pulse that slowed time but she couldn't stand to stop it.

"So what are you going to do, Sam?" she asked quietly, forcing her creaky body upwards. After this she would sleep for a week then take a shower for a week.

Sam looked between the two once more then nodded.

"We're going to shove it in Megatron's chest." He turned to Kay and looked straight into her eyes. Then he held the Cube out for Kay to grab. She did so and restarted time.

Together they thrust upwards, the Cube disintegrating straight into Megatron's chest.

"No, Sam! Kaytlen!" Kay blanked as the two held it upwards. Pulsing blue light, though it was faint, snuck down her arms and into her chest. The yellow in her eyes gained the slightest blue tint that stayed until the Cube was gone and the friends fell back.

While Megatron choked on the overheated liquid in his body Kay stared at the sky, her body merging with the power. She gained energy that was immediately put to work standing and wobbling over to Alpha.

Megatron collapsed to the ground dead.

The quiet rumble of engines signified the arrival of both the soldiers and a tow truck. Mikaela stepped out and ran towards Sam, hugging him. Kay noticed the form on the back and was filled with more worry.

"Bee?" The Bot turned to her voice and smiled happily. Kay stared at the stumps where his legs used to be. "What happened to your legs?"

"Blown off in the same blast that made you disappear," Will called. Kay glanced over at him and smiled, receiving a smile in return.

Optimus marched over to Megatron's dead body.

"You left me no choice, brother," he said quietly. He crouched and picked out of Megatron's chest a left over shard of the AllSpark. When he stood he turned to Sam and Kay. "Sam, Kaytlen, I owe you my life." Kay smiled at him, though she couldn't make out his features.

"No problem." The familiar tingly feeling from a scan washed over Kay and her face dropped, fear in her eyes.

"'No problem' my aft!" Ratchet snapped. "Besides your earlier injuries you also have more fractures in your ribs, shoulder, and collarbone, you have internal hematomas, and a puncture wound!" Kay's head dropped.

"You had to list everything off?" she whined.

"Puncture wound?" Mikaela demanded, walking over. Kay sighed and unzipped her jacket, revealing the blood stained shirt. Mikaela gasped. "Kay!"

"It's fine," Kay reassured, lifting her shirt to reveal the treatment. Ratchet inspected it, approving.

"Who did this?" Kay glanced down the street, looking towards where the store was. Walking away from it were two figures who turned and waved. Kay waved back then pointed.

"The blonde haired woman. She has some type of medical training." Ratchet went to move towards them but Kay placed a tiny hand on his leg. "Please leave them. They've been through a lot as it is." Ratchet looked down at the teen, whose body was being slowly and steadily drained of energy just by standing. She leaned heavily against her wolf companion who had already developed a strong bond with her. She wasn't the only one.

"Alright."

"Permission to speak, sir," a voice suddenly stated. Kay watched as Sam spun around towards Bee.

"You speak now?" he demanded. Kay slowly turned then cheered, glomping the Bot around the chest.

"Permission granted, old friend," Optimus replied.

"I wish to stay with the children." Kay let go, doing a playful glare.

"I'll have you know that I'll be eighteen in a month. Legal age for an adult, here." Optimus ignored the outburst and replied to Bee.

"If that is their choice." Sam answered quickest.

"Yes." Mikaela merely nodded. Kay smiled wide.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. Everyone breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief before tending to their wounded. The only major Bot disaster was Jazz's growth spurt, which had Ratchet confused with the repairs. Amongst the humans Kay was the worst off besides the soldiers who died.

The girl sunk to the ground, breathing heavily. Her body was so injured it took all she had to stay awake, and that was running out. Her vision swayed and blackened as she muttered goodnight to the medic tending to her.

And she slept.

* * *

**Oh gosh! Last chapter! Don't worry, I will try my best to finish the next part ASAP!**


End file.
